Rules
General Rules * Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. * Do not copy anything on the wiki. * Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not edit community pages. * Do not contribute to the wiki in the not allowed list, such contributors will be warned, and if not complying, punishment. * Do not post episodes to a website, if an episode is made, post it on the wiki, or your steam account, and nothing else, it's fine to post it on YouTube if the comments are disabled, if a person wants you to re-enable the comments, don't. these people are trying to trick you. * Do not harass or bully other users. * Do not advertise. * Do not insult admins. * No explicit sexual material. * No dismemberment or gibs. ** If you want to perform such things, perform it on robots and flood instead, as robots do not have blood and have wires and run on electricity, and flood can be easily dismembered, it's fine to use Halo violence as long as no humans or alien races are dismembered. * No swearing. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Non-logged users will not get warnings, they'll get permanently banned right away for breaking a single rule. * Family members of the founder of this wiki get admin bonuses, however, if a user is a false family member, they'll be permanently banned. Admin Rules * All general rules apply to admins. * No random banning, as this is considered admin abusing. * Do not send random warnings. ** Only send warnings if a user offends a rule, random sending warnings will result in demotion. * If another admin becomes rogue on this wiki, the next admin in the wiki or chat is to take place and other admins are to deal with the rogue. ** If said rogue has banned the admins, the founder must be contacted as soon as possible. * If you require assistance for pages you've created, don't worry, an admin is here to give you some information. ** If said admin creates pages with inappropriate content, this page must be removed as soon as possible. *** If said admin creates a picture of the same content, this admin must be demoted immediately. Uploading Files * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Facebook or Yahoo first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. *** If you need help with this, follow this guide. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. * Do not upload files with dismemberment or gibs. ** If you want to perform such things, perform it on robots and flood instead. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. * Do not create new articles without admin permission. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or forum post instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Chat Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to chat. * If you are being harassed by another user, or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots. Upload them to Imgur or Photobucket, and leave links on a chat mod or admin's wall. Alternatively, you may hold onto the links and send them to a chat mod or admin once they enter via PM. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. * The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include chat mods. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism and being logged as a false family member will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines.